


Someday

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Naruto, Follows manga for a very large part, Foul Language, Lemon, M/M, My way of dealing with the epilogue, Sasuke's POV, Set several years after the war, Vague implied cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: His life after the war was not one Sasuke had wanted, but he doesn't have much choice. Someday, though, his life might change. Someday. Until then he would take what he could get.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a story I started writing two years ago (yeah, I'm great at finishing stories on time ORL) because I was - and am still - not quite happy with the ending of Naruto, so this is the result of that. That and I'm a sucker for angst LOL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Someday**

Night was falling; darkness covering the trees like a soft blanket. An owl hooted far away while the full moon revealed itself from beneath the cover of the heavy clouds. The heavy warmth of the day was exchanged for the coolness of the night.

Vaguely the sound of thunder could be heard: a low thrumming sound that made animals run for cover.

Rain was inevitable today.

Deep in the forest, a single, wooden cabin was hidden from view. It was small – only big enough for one room. It had one single window and when lightning cleaved through the air, brightening up the area for a few seconds, the shadow of one piece of furniture could be spied if one stood in front of the small, dirty window. It was hidden from view by three enormous trees and it was built very roughly – no sign of decent or experienced craftsmanship at all. The dingy roof was shielded from most of the rain by the large branches of the trees. The wind played with the heavy branches and knocked them rhythmically against the roof.

Nobody knew of this cabin's existence.

Except for two men.

* * *

Rain started trickling down softly until it built up to a heavy pour down, drenching everything it touched. The loud sound of the rain was accompanied by the heavy roar of thunder and the adjoining lightning which streaked through the dark sky every few minutes.

When one listened very carefully, one could discern the sounds of soft footsteps, crunching wet leaves and the soft, controlled breathing; the soft clink sound of a sword tapping against its metal covering.

Once again, lightning forced a path through the darkness – darkness so black it seemed to swallow up everything it encountered, devouring it completely – and revealed a lonely figure standing in front of the cabin's door.

This figure was a tall, broad shouldered man: body covered with a dark cloak with a purple coloured bag leaning against his hip. Spiky hair was forced into submission by the heavy rain and one bang covered half of the man's face, concealing his left eye.

The man shifted and cocked his head carefully; his right hand drifting down to grip the hilt of his sharp sword.

A barely audible sigh left pale rose lips and the cloaked figure turned around completely, facing the forest once again.

"You're late," he called out in a grave voice.

A second figure detached himself from the trees and approached the other man slowly. He too was wearing a dark cloak, but with every step he took, the cloak swung open until a bright orange jacket was revealed. Short, unruly, blond hair was plastered against his tanned face and the man looked solemn – a look that never should have appeared on his face. A look that had no right to be there if everything had gone like planned.

A look the other man desperately wanted to erase every time he saw it.

The white birthmarks on his cheeks wrinkled a bit when the man chanced a smile. "Would you believe me if I told you I had to help an old lady with carrying her groceries on the way here?"

The other man snorted harshly, finally relaxing the hold on his sword. "Even if you were a grey haired pervert with a penchant for porn, I wouldn't have believed it for one second."

"What a shame," the second man snickered and came to a halt in front of the first man.

One dark eye studied the short, blond hair and an annoyed 'tsk' sound left his mouth. "What the fuck did you do to your hair?" he demanded irritated.

A bandaged hand automatically reached up to rake through the spiky hair. A nervous laugh bubbled up. "Ehehe, you don't like it?"

The single black eye narrowed slightly. "Why the hell would I like that? You look even more like an idiot than you usually do."

The blond shifted his feet uncomfortably, glancing away while his hand dropped back to his side. "It's not like I exactly chose to cut it this short. Didn't really have a choice," he murmured and that particular infliction in his voice told the dark haired man everything he didn't want to know.

Deeply buried anger tried to break through again; churning madly in his stomach. He grimaced and abruptly turned around again. "Let's go inside before we're washed away," he suggested flatly.

The blond man smiled sadly, having seen the very light tremor going through the other man's body. "Yeah, all right, Sasuke."

The door closing behind the two shinobi sounded rather ominous and the following roar of thunder and lightning bolts brightening up the single room didn't exactly help either.

For a while, both men just stood in the middle of the room; their breathing slowing down and aligning itself with the other one.

Finally Uchiha Sasuke – the last remaining Uchiha, the last one carrying both a Sharingan and a Rinnegan and as of a couple of years a shinobi with no ties to any village– removed his bag and dropped it carelessly on the floor. His sword was carefully placed against the wall and his soaked through robe was hung over the back of the only chair present in the cabin.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" he asked and his lips tightened. He hadn't meant to ask that question – hadn't wanted to sound like a pathetic person fruitlessly waiting for that one moment that his lover finally returned to him. He hated this feeling of vulnerability, but what could he do?

Uzumaki Naruto – Hokage of Konoha, recognized hero – unclasped his cloak and let it pool on the ground, not deigning the slowly spreading puddle of water one glance. A belt with two purple pouches, seven scrolls and five kunai followed swiftly.

"The Kage summit lasted longer than I thought and unfortunately Shikamaru isn't that lazy anymore since he became my advisor," Naruto sighed regretfully and scratched the back of his head; his eyes looking everywhere in the cabin – as if it was filled with more stuff than only a chair and a bed – expect for the man in front of him. "Had a hard time shaking him and Konohamaru off of my trail actually." Blue eyes – duller than they should be for someone who had supposedly achieved all his dreams – locked on a black one and a purple one. "But here I am – like I said I would be."

The smile gracing his face now would have been carefree once – something that seemed a lifetime ago – but now it was only weary, strained. Forcing a smile on his face had been a way to hide his pain at first and had evolved to a true, cheerful smile.

If only that smile could have stayed cheerful and true.

"Lie to your wife." Sasuke took a step closer, noticing with gratification how Naruto froze. "Lie to your children." Another step. "Lie to your friends." Another few steps closer. "Lie to your soldiers." Only two steps separating them. "Lie to your village, to whom you swore your loyalty." A final step. "But never, ever lie to me."

A spark seemed to light up in the depths of those endless, blue eyes. That spark would have grown out to an all-consuming fire once, Sasuke remembered. He had faced that fire many times.

Now that lovely, destructive fire had simmered down until it completely died out – never to rise up again.

"I have pledged my loyalty only once in my life, Sasuke, and it was never to the village," Naruto said softly. His hot breath – had it always been that hot? – caressed Sasuke's frozen cheeks.

"That's right," Sasuke breathed out and his right hand shot out to clench around a slender wrist. "Nor the village or your family possess your loyalty. But what, I wonder, do they possess?" His hand came to rest on a hard chest, feeling the faint thumping of his beating heart.

A sign that he was still here with him; that he had not left him.

"Do they possess your heart, Naruto?" he dragged out the name, letting his voice caress it.

An almost unnoticeable shiver danced over Naruto's spine and a hand came to cover his pale one. "Not in the way you possess it, bastard, and you damn well know that."

Sasuke wished he could be happy with that. Happy with the knowledge that in the end Naruto's loyalty, his love and his trust were completely his. But he had always been selfish and he could not stand the way he was forced to share the blond with the entire world.

As if that world deserved to enjoy the blond's presence. As if the people deserved to know his real smile, the burning passion in his eyes; as if they deserved his never ending loyalty and love.

They didn't. They didn't even deserve a scrap of his attention.

So why – his hand tightened up into a fist, clenching the wet fabric tightly – why could the entire world bask in Naruto's presence, could enjoy all that the young man had to offer while Sasuke himself was reduced to stealing a taste every once in a while? Why did he have to silently wait, sneak around until he could meet up with the man personifying the fucking sun itself when they shared a bond that nobody would ever be able to break? Their bond transcended mere friendship, mere respect and loyalty. It transcended everything and only they knew how special their link with each other was.

Weren't bonds supposed to be gentle? Were bonds supposed to hurt this much, as if a poisoned kunai was constantly twisting around in his heart? Were bonds supposed to make him feel as if he was falling down in a spiral of despair, a bottomless pit of which he only managed to climb out for a while when Naruto offered him his hand?

Had they been doomed from the start to never walk next to each other?

Were they doomed to forever be separated – Naruto in the light, he in the darkness – with only a stolen moment here and there?

Was this what Naruto had fought so hard for so long ago? Was this what Naruto had clung on to, all those nights that Sasuke hadn't been there?

"That's right," he murmured; his eyes catching wary blue ones. "I do know that. I've always known it."

"Yeah?" Faint amusement rang through Naruto's voice and he released Sasuke's fist, choosing instead to loosely place his arms around the man's waist. "You've always known that I would continue chasing you? You've always known that I would never let you go?"

Amusement died out and was replaced by the solemn tone that Naruto seemed to have adopted ever since that day near the river.

"Was there any other choice?" Sasuke retorted and quirked his eyebrow. "We complete each other, usuratonkachi. There has never been any doubt about that."

"Tch, I seem to remember one particular dick who made it his life time mission to act like a giant pain in the arse for a long time," Naruto said and clucked his tongue.

Sasuke smirked. "And yet you continued to chase me. What does that make of you?" he taunted.

Deep blue eyes flickered. "A masochistic idiot, I suppose," Naruto murmured and Sasuke stared at him with an unreadable face.

The sudden growl of thunder made both men look up sharply and they felt the cabin tremble. Aside from making them wonder whether the cabin would cave in around them – and wouldn't that be one way to go after all the things they went through? – the sudden intrusion of the thunder had as effect that the strange atmosphere building up between the two men shifted and returned back to a semi normal one.

Naruto tugged gently at a long, black bang. "Your hair is getting quite long," he whispered; his gaze focused on the strands of hair between his fingers.

"Problem with that?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

A sudden grin gracing red lips made his breath catch in his throat.

"Nah, it actually looks good on you," Naruto said brightly, shifting both hands in Sasuke's hair.

The bandages around his hand felt rough against Sasuke's skin.

Slender fingers trailed up and down over the bandaged arm, feeling the ridges and the bumps that the layers caused. The white bandages went up until right above his elbow, Sasuke knew, flexing the muscles in what was left of his own left arm.

Blue eyes flicked down to his hand and a wry smile tugged at slightly chapped lips. "You sure you don't want an arm like mine?" Naruto nodded towards the empty sleeve dangling at his left side. "Might make it easier during fights, you know."

A thin dark eyebrow rose up, showing his derisiveness at the remark. "I can assure you that being one armed has not incapacitated me at all. Unless you want a demonstration?" he sneered.

A bark of laughter escaped the blond and he retracted his hands, forcing Sasuke to remove his grip. "Nah, don't worry about it. I know a better way to spend our time than beating the shit out of each other." He paused and added with a grin, "A fight which I would totally win, just so you know."

"Keep telling yourself that," Sasuke snorted, watching with growing interest how Naruto started removing each piece of clothing one for one.

First the garish orange jacket with the black stripes came off, landing in a sad, soaked heap on the floor next to his coat. His black shirt followed swiftly, the wet material sticking to tanned skin; plastered against sculpted muscles. Pale rose nipples hardened visibly, peaking in the cool air. The bandages were left alone, though they had visibly darkened with moisture.

His trousers were unceremoniously dropped onto the wooden boards and his shoes were kicked off, landing somewhere near the right wall. The seal depicting him to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi stood out starkly against his skin; a thin trail of dark hair ran down from his navel, disappearing underneath white boxers.

Sasuke smirked; his eyes roving shamelessly over a chiselled chest, slender but strong limbs and well defined abs. Dark eyes rested on the white underwear, where a distinct shape was forming underneath his watchful gaze.

"No ridiculous looking underwear for once?" he drawled, ignoring how his own body reacted to the sight of his lover standing practically naked in front of him.

It was a sight he would never get tired of.

Naruto scoffed; his hands resting on his hips. "None of my underwear is ridiculous, bastard," he complained; a slight pout adorning his lips. "At least they're not as boring as yours."

"Ah of course, I had forgotten that black boxers are the pinnacle of boredom," Sasuke retorted dryly and his fingers itched to feel warm skin.

"You know it," Naruto snorted and casually padded over to the bed; his arm brushing lightly against Sasuke's. Cerulean blue eyes flickered towards him; long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheekbones. "Someone is a bit overdressed, don't you think?"

"Smooth," Sasuke murmured, but unbuttoned his own jacket; hyperaware of the heavy gaze resting on him as he went through the motions of placing his jacket, shirt and trousers on his cloak, not caring in the slightest that the cloak was still soaked through. It wasn't as if his clothes were any drier.

His shoes were placed right next to the chair and then he rose up again; the only piece of clothing left on his body being his black underwear which was starting to feel rather uncomfortable against his skin.

"Now it's fair again," Naruto remarked satisfied and his hands reached out, beckoning the dark haired man closer. "Come here now. It's starting to get a bit chilly here and I like my balls right where they are."

An unimpressed look was thrown his way, but Sasuke acquiesced, crossing the distance between them with a few quick steps.

Warm, clammy hands settled on his hips and he followed the insisting tug calmly until he stood between spread legs. His remaining hand wandered over a strong shoulder, feeling muscles tense and relax underneath his touch, up to the protruding collarbone where his fingers lingered for a short moment before they trailed further up. Brushing against warm skin, the sensation of fluttering eyelashes against his fingertips, before his hand slipped into too short blond hair and he grasped the strands tightly, using his grip to pull Naruto's head backwards so that the man was forced to face him or risk bald patches.

"Anything in mind?" Sasuke asked softly, watching intently how blue eyes darkened considerably, the pupils widening; he felt the body near him thrumming with barely restrained energy.

Naruto swallowed visibly and his thumbs pressed against Sasuke's hipbones. "I was thinking," he murmured, scooting closer until his breath hit Sasuke's groin with every exhale, "that you could lay down and I'd be on top."

"No objections here," Sasuke smirked and pushed against Naruto's shoulder, though he was sorely tempted to press down on his head, given his position. No matter how much Sasuke longed to drag this out, tease Naruto until he was a writhing mess and the only reason he could open his mouth anymore was to gasp for air, they were pressed for time. They didn't have the luxury to take it slow, to fully enjoy each other and the darkness in Sasuke – diminished compared to years ago, but still ever present – stirred and grew, threatening to come to the surface.

Before the darkness could break through, fingers skidded across his underwear, tearing him out of his thoughts and he blinked, looking down at shining eyes.

"Lay down," Naruto ordered and if he was aware of the close call, he didn't show it. Instead tanned hands pulled him down impatiently, forcing him to recline on the rickety bed. The mattress was barely softer than the ground and the single sheet on it was too thin to provide any decent protection against the weather elements. The sole pillow that had been once on the bed had been torn into pieces a long time ago after Naruto had got a bit too enthusiastic.

Despite the meagre setup, ultimately it was still theirs. Their place to call home; a place where they could be themselves instead of the masks they presented to the rest of the world.

"You know what your problem has always been, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, swinging a leg over Sasuke's hips so that he ended up straddling the lone Uchiha survivor. He leant forwards, supporting his weight on his arms. Some raindrops dangled at the tips of his hair before they fell down, splashing apart on Sasuke's forehead.

The dark haired man didn't flinch from the sudden cold wetness and stared impassively back at the blond. "What?" he questioned flatly, ignoring steadfastly how Naruto's body heat seeped through the thin layers of their underwear.

A sharp grin was his answer before Naruto ducked down and licked a long stripe from his jaw to his collarbone, leaving a trail of fire behind. "You always think too much," he whispered hotly in Sasuke's ear and bit down on his earlobe, disregarding the older man's sharp hiss.

"Just picking up your slack, usuratonkachi," Sasuke hissed back, clamping down on the back of Naruto's neck with his fingers.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Sasuke pulled him down harshly, pressing their mouths together in an all-consuming, fierce kiss that quickly turned filthy as their tongues sought each other out, curling around the other one as their lips separated and came together again; the sound of their breathing harsh in the cabin as their breath mingled together.

A moan was torn out of Naruto’s throat when Sasuke bit down on his lower lip and he rolled his hips against Sasuke’s in response, freezing when their hard cocks slid together through the flimsy cloth of their underwear.

“You got anything with you?” Sasuke asked gruffly; his hand slipping around to squeeze one of those firm arse cheeks, smirking when the blond groaned lowly. His cock twitched at the thought of spreading those cheeks and burying himself into that puckered hole. His index finger pressed down, pushing against the hole that was still covered by cloth and he was rewarded with a shudder that went through Naruto’s entire body.

A sigh of aggravation left Naruto and he pulled back; his balled fists remaining next to Sasuke’s shoulders. “No, I’ve got nothing,” he grunted and frowned. “As if I would be able to buy something like that with guards following me constantly. Don’t you have anything with you?”

Dark eyes rolled in exasperation. “Where should I have been able to purchase it? I was travelling through a remote village in the Snow country before I came here.”

“We really need to make a stock here,” Naruto complained and huffed. “Fine, spit it is then.”

“Hn.” Sasuke slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of white underwear, brushing against wiry pubic hair. “Get this off.”

“Impatient,” Naruto murmured, but sat up and shimmied out of his underwear, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. His prick, fully engorged by now, bobbed gently up and down. A fox like grin painted his mouth as he traced Sasuke’s cock teasingly with his nail through his underwear. “Want me to get rid of this?”

“Fucking with this on might present some trouble,” Sasuke answered dryly and then inhaled sharply when Naruto swiftly dipped down and nosed his erection, mouthing at the bulge soundlessly, as he slowly pulled the boxers down; his lips brushing fleetingly against the tip of his cock. He threw the boxers somewhere behind him on the bed and crawled closer.

“Still okay with the arrangement?” the blond inquired, his hands trailing mindlessly up and down over Sasuke’s stomach; dipping his thumb in the other man’s navel before he scratched the sensitive skin gently. Thin red lines soon bloomed up, colouring the pale skin.

“If I wasn’t, I would let you know,” Sasuke murmured and watched through hooded eyes how Naruto quirked a wry smile before bringing his left hand up to suck on his fingers.

“Can’t wait much longer,” he mumbled around the digits but both men knew what he really meant.

They simply didn’t have enough time. They never would.

Before the dark thoughts could drown him, Sasuke raised his hand and rubbed his thumb across a pale pink nipple, watching in fascination how the little nub reddened and hardened underneath his ministrations. A soft, nearly inaudible, intake of breath made him look up, right into darkened eyes. Keeping his eyes locked onto blue ones, he slowly rose up and closed his mouth around the other nipple, flicking his tongue across it; it peaked as he pressed his tongue firmly against it and carefully he tugged at it with his teeth, grinning when his ears caught the low keening sound leaving Naruto’s mouth.

“I’ll never understand your fascination with them,” Naruto said; his voice taking on a breathless tone as he shuddered and shivered with each flick and caress over his nipples.

After all those years, the dark haired man had taken note of which places were the most sensitive on the blond’s boy – his nipples were by far the most sensitive part, save for his dick naturally, and the Sharingan bearer took great pleasure in reducing the other man into a shuddering mess by paying attention to them.

“Stop dawdling,” Sasuke ordered, momentarily pulling back to admire the result of his actions. Two very red, shiny with spit, hardened nubs greeted him. When he shifted slightly, a hard cock brushed against his own, letting him know that his attention had been very much appreciated.

“Stop distracting me then,” Naruto snapped, but he reached with his spit slicked fingers behind him.

A myriad of emotions danced across Naruto’s face as he breached his hole with his fingers: there was a flash of pain as he slipped his finger inside for what perhaps might be the first time in months; discomfort lingering deep inside his eyes before that got buried underneath a flare of pleasure as the blond steadily slipped more and more fingers inside. Even if he couldn’t watch it from his position, Sasuke had no trouble imagining how Naruto looked now from behind: his fingers steadily dipping in and out of his arse, slipping between his cheeks, as his hole clenched and unclenched around those digits as he searched for his prostate. His rim would slowly turn red and slick, opening up beautifully.

Sasuke had prepared him enough to be able to recall the sensation of hotness surrounding his fingers, inner muscles clamping down around him as Naruto forced himself to relax around the intrusion. To keep the other man distracted – and himself from blowing his load too soon – Sasuke captured his lips and sucked softly on his lower lip, nibbling at it. That elicited a moan and the Jinchuuriki pressed himself closer, putting more force behind the kiss.

“Fuck, Sasuke,” Naruto panted; pulling back only to press his face against Sasuke’s shoulder as slight tremors wrecked his body with each stab of his fingers against his prostate.

“That’s the idea, yeah,” Sasuke retorted breathlessly; a groan escaping his throat when Naruto bit him in retaliation.

“No being a smartarse now,” Naruto chided, but the effect was lost when he gazed up, his eyes hooded with pleasure, mouth reddened and bruised, cheeks dusted red and gleaming with a slight sheen of sweat.

“Ready?” Sasuke murmured, nosing along Naruto’s temple, taking in the familiar scent.

A scent that would be forever engraved in his memory, no matter how long he lived.

The blond nodded and the two men moved around a bit, the mattress creaking as they shuffled until Sasuke was lying down again, his legs slightly raised, and Naruto hovering right above his cock, the muscles in his thighs visibly tensed up.

Slowly Naruto sank down on his prick, his breath audibly leaving him with a ‘whoosh’ when his arse touched Sasuke’s thighs, having completely taking in Sasuke inside him. Sasuke held his own breath, feeling drunk with the heady sensation of being completely inside Naruto, surrounded by nothing but the man. Naruto’s hole clamped down around him, clenching and unclenching as the blond got used to the intrusion, sending tiny shocks of pleasure through Sasuke’s system.

“Fuck, I missed this,” Naruto sighed, slowly rocking back and forth, barely raising up. His muscles clenched down with every rock forwards.

Sasuke grunted, not really capable of a decent form of speech when he was buried deeply into the blond’s arse, and started moving his own hips up, making circling movements, pressing as deeply inside as he could, until a sudden yelp and a startled exclaim of “Sasuke, fuck!” let him know that he had located Naruto’s prostate. A smirk graced his lips as he tried to hit that spot whenever Naruto thrusted back, barely allowing any space between them.

“You’re killing me here,” Naruto sighed and pitched forwards; his arms being forced to hold his weight as he started kissing the dark haired man again.

Their breaths hitched, lips separating and coming together again; their bodies gradually heating up as time passed by. Sasuke became aware of the sound of his blood rushing; the sensation of Naruto moving on top of him, him buried inside, pressing their bodies as tightly together as possible; sweat dripping off them and mixing together. Their hot breaths mingled and soon only the occasional grunt or gasp escaped them, words leaving them as they performed a dance they had done so many times before.

But it would never be enough.

Sasuke would never get enough of the sensation of warm, silky soft skin underneath his fingertips. Would never get tired of being joined together with the man who held his heart forever, who occupied his mind day and night. Who had accepted him and believed in him when no one else would. Who would move heaven and earth if Sasuke needed him to. The man who was his other half, the sun to his moon.

The only one he trusted implicitly. The only one who he shared a bond with so deep, it transcended everything he knew.

The only person on earth who could break him and who he wouldn’t stop from doing so.

_Naruto._

_His Naruto._

Eventually it had to end, no matter how much Sasuke wished they could stay like this: just the two of them together, alone.

Knowing the tell-tale signs of Naruto being close to coming, Sasuke slipped a hand between their bodies to jack him off, trusting Naruto to be able to hold himself up. The blond’s cock felt hot underneath his grip, hot and slippery as pre come was liberally dribbling out, coating the flared head and shaft. Only a few strokes later, Naruto threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as he came, red crossing his eyes briefly; his spunk coating Sasuke’s stomach in thin, white watery ropes.

Sasuke followed him soon afterwards, filling Naruto’s channel with his seed, coating his walls. He burned the image of Naruto with glowing, bright blue eyes – there, that was the shade they should be; the shade Sasuke treasured and the only shade that was allowed to be in Naruto’s eyes – in his mind.

Something to hold on to until the next time they saw each other again.

For a moment they seemed suspended in time; dark blue eyes locked onto black ones as their hearts beat in sync. Both men frozen as they took in how the other man looked like.

Then Naruto rose up on trembling legs and fell down next to Sasuke, who crawled closer to the wall to give the tanned man more space. Not that the younger man was interested in space as he shuffled closer to Sasuke, pressing their bodies tightly together, not carrying about their sweaty skin.

Lips mouthed softly at his shoulder and Sasuke turned his head to look at the blond, meeting his gaze square on.

"We'll need to leave soon," he murmured, watching resigned how the glow in blue eyes darkened and died out.

Their time together was running out. Soon they would leave this cabin: Naruto would take up his position as Hokage again, loving husband and father of two, while Sasuke would wander over the earth again, searching for possible portals while trying to escape what he had left behind in Konoha.

"I know," Naruto murmured and his spiky, sweaty hair brushed against Sasuke's cheek. A bandaged hand crept across his chest, covering his heart. "But someday." He didn't say anything more; didn't need to say more. They both knew what he was talking about and they both knew how painful that subject was to even think about. Because it was a dream; a dream that would never turn into reality, no matter how optimistic the blond Jinchuuriki was.

Because dreams never became true; that much Sasuke had learned throughout all those years.

_Someday._

Sasuke smiled grimly, choosing to stare at the ceiling while his arm tugged Naruto closer, his fingers digging into Naruto's arm. Leaving marks behind that wouldn't linger. Trying to ignore how his chest tightened; his heart squeezing painfully. Trying to pretend that the stinging of his eyes was the indirect result of him using his Sharingan and Rinnegan – never mind that his eyes hadn't bothered him in a long time.

Someday things might change for them; their lives turning around, finally turning _right_.

Someday they would be able to live their lives like they wanted to, could stop using masks.

That day was not today.

_Someday …_

Outside, the rain continued.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Ah, got to love some angst, right? (Fits my mood perfectly this week.) Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!
> 
> I hope to see you all in my other stories!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
